1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video processing, and more particularly relates to an apparatus and a method for frame rate up conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
To support high frame rate display, it may need to convert a received low frame rate video signals, e.g. 60 Hz, into a high frame rate video signal, e.g. 120 Hz.
In frame rate up conversion (FRUC), interpolated frames are created using received frames as references. Currently, frame interpolation may be obtained based on motion vectors of the received frames such that moving objects within the interpolated frame may be correctly positioned.
Although motion-compensated frame rate up conversion (MC-FRUC) offers some advantages in most cases, it also suffers artifacts when motion estimation is incorrect. In particular, motion estimation is never easy when the received frames are complex or speedy.
Accordingly, there is a need to determine whether the motion-compensated frame rate up conversion is quality or not. Furthermore, when the motion-compensated frame rate up conversion is not quality enough, another primitive frame rate up conversion, such as frame averaging or frame repetition, can be used as a substitute.